


Твоя красиво так любовь это

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF, Music RPF, Антон Шастун, Импровизация - Fandom, Сергей Лазарев - Fandom
Genre: AU, ER (Established Relationship), M/M, NC-17, Songfic, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Его любовь это так...





	Твоя красиво так любовь это

В кармане встрепенулся телефон. Короткой дрожью вибрации дёрнулся, сигнализируя о поступившем сообщении, и затих, замер сонно в тесной темноте кармана. Сергей кивнул девушке-интервьюеру и, извинившись, вытянул его, посмотрел на дисплей. Поверх фотографии сына высветилось лаконичное «_Я буду дома в течение часа_», и сердце на секунду сладко сжалось. Он усилием воли заставил себя не улыбнуться, натянул на лицо безразличную маску и поднял глаза.  
— Какие у меня творческие планы? — сделал вид, что задумался, а сам и правда поддался соблазну, на секунду нырнул в сладкую негу мыслей, но быстро отогнал мираж. Время ещё будет. — Планов много. У меня недавно закончился большой тур, и я немного отдохну в Москве. Меня уже пригласили принять участие в нескольких телевизионных проектах. Возможно, снова позовут в «Импровизацию» или ещё куда, я открыт для предложений, — он широко улыбнулся, рассмеялся легко и непринуждённо. И Юля, кажется, так её звали, тоже улыбнулась, записала что-то в блокнот. Совершенно бесполезный, по сути, в мире гаджетов, умных и всемогущих телефонов.

Когда всё закончилось, Сергей вышел на улицу, окунулся в пропитанный бензиновыми парами, разбавленный каменной крошкой московский воздух и, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, надел круглые очки. Как ни странно, внешность у него была самая обычная. По столице парней с такой же причёской сотни. В таких же очках (хорошо, не таких, но формой-то точно). Это даже забавно — собирать тысячи на стадионах, выступать на подмостках театров, на огромных сценах, на арене цирка и оставаться при этом инкогнито в самом сердце страны. Забавно и волнующе.

Пройдя пару кварталов до парковки, он снял машину с сигнализации и, скользнув на сиденье, прикрыл глаза. В мягкой тишине салона было хорошо и спокойно. Отгороженный от всего мира, словно в капсуле космического челнока, он просидел, наверное, слишком долго. Когда лениво открыл глаза, прямо перед ним замер огромный, как шкаф, Линкольн. Машина дёрнулась как-то болезненно, замерла на секунду и нелепо попятилась, поворачивая квадратным задом к парковочному месту. Её левая фара оказалась достаточно близко к фаре Серёжиной мазды, но он даже не напрягся, смотрел спокойно, как мальчишка за рулём паркуется. От усердия пацан прикусил губу и, как знать, наверное, не дышал. Линкольн, такой же внушительный, как линкор, наконец как-то смущённо встал на место и затих. Фары его погасли, перестали слепить, позволяя рассмотреть того, кто был за рулём. Светлые волосы аккуратно подстрижены, лицо худое и длинное, а глаза, запавшие в тёмные провалы глазниц, смотрели затравленно. Это до странного смущало — парень за рулём дорогой иномарки и такой несуразный. Словно желая подчеркнуть какую-то свою уместность, причастность, он вылез из авто и оказалось, одет очень прилично. Осмотрелся по сторонам, кажется, так и не заметив единственного, кто наблюдал за ним не на экране монитора пункта охраны, одёрнул полы пиджака и пошёл к лифтам.  
Трогательно тощий, похожий на Антона и в то же время совсем не такой. Или это от предвкушения уже мерещилось?  
Лазарев достал телефон из кармана, быстро написал сообщение и вырулил с парковки.

***

_Он пришёл на «Импровизацию». Познакомился с парнями, осмотрел их, фоново как-то отметив, что Арсений очень красивый, но какой-то нервный, у Димы крепкое рукопожатие, Серёжа добрый, а Антон. Антон какой-то трогательный. Нервный, немного дёрганый, как будто смущающийся, хотя видел звёзд покрупнее, чем Лазарев. Однако это не помешало им отлично отыграть программу. Потом была вторая передача, третья. Съёмки вместе — что-то невероятное, головокружительное. Отдалённо похожее на цирковой номер, где его на трапеции поднимали над ареной. От близости Шастуна он плыл как пьяный. С Антоном было легко. Тактильный, улыбчивый, он мог, рассмеявшись, повалиться на плечо, приобнять, выдохнуть горячо в шею, ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны. И от этого становилось немного не по себе. Поведение Антона смущало, обезоруживало, обескураживало.  
Во время съёмок «Где логика» Сергей и вовсе был сражён — Шаст без труда перечислил известные треки, вспомнив большую часть. В тот момент он был невероятно рад, что сидит за столом и никто ничего не заметит.  
А потом в какой-то момент, Сергей его даже не отследил, всё стало совсем непросто.  
Взгляд Антона, казалось, потяжелел. Теперь он смотрел чуть дольше, задерживал руку на плече и, смеясь, без смущения утыкался носом в ворот его футболки._

_Это так глупо. Это самое глупое, что он делал в своей жизни, пожалуй. Смотреть, но не трогать. Было сложно, но вполне реализуемо. Актёрство не проходит даром. Привычка примерять на себя разные личины действительно стала для него второй натурой. Это было даже удобно — едва дыша от волнения, делать вид, что всё в порядке и это просто часть шоу.  
Сергей смотрел, но не трогал. Поворачивал голову, ловил взгляд насмешливых светлых глаз, улыбался в ответ и просто терял голову. По-человечески счастливый, нечеловечески серьёзный._

_В тот день он пришёл на очередные съёмки, пока гримёрша выскользнула, чтобы что-то важное обсудить с женихом, в гримёрку зашёл Шастун. Он привычно, но будто чуть смущённо улыбнулся, сел на стол не напрягаясь совершенно (при таком-то росте) и заговорил. Антон сказал что-то о том, что они вместе хорошо смотрятся в кадре и что Серёжа (так и сказал: «Серёж») должен быть готов к парной работе._

_— Это импровизация чистой воды, но ты всё равно подумай, что будешь делать. И это, я рад, что ты пришёл. С тобой легко, — Антон растянул губы в улыбке, и Сергей сделал то же самое, отчаянно игнорируя поднявшееся в душе смятение. Откуда оно взялось, он и сам не понял. А когда дошло, было уже поздно — он уже тонул без шансов выбраться. Шастун хлопнул его по плечу, задержал на секунду горячую ладонь и вышел, пустив внутрь девушку-гримёршу, тут же склонившуюся над Лазаревым._

_Он много думал. Взвешивал, решал. Решался. И, уцепившись за какую-то глупость, какой-то совершенно формальный повод вроде очередного концерта или технички (уже и не вспомнить), Сергей просто сорвался.  
Он, словно пьяный, свернул в сторону от обычного маршрута, купил букет бордовых калл и поехал на другой конец Москвы. Мимо проносились подсвеченные фонарями и яркими вывесками улицы. Жизнь, кипучая, яркая, невероятная, бурлила там, за стеклом. А в машине было тихо и тонко пахло странными тёмными цветами, гладкими, лишёнными листьев.  
Перевязанные чёрной лентой, они выглядели бы траурно, если бы не напоминали приоткрытые в немой мольбе о поцелуе губы._

_Наконец он припарковался, схватил букет и выскочил в декабрьскую слякоть. Шагнул к чёрному входу. Быть знаменитым порой просто замечательно — его узнали, пропустили. Шоу уже закончилось, зрители расходились. Они затопили собой всё доступное пространство, начисто лишая возможности быстро двигаться, парализовали своим шумным потоком. Но он как-то выплыл. Никем не узнанный, скучный, в очках, делающих его чуть старше и серьёзнее, в какой-то футболке, провокационно обтянувшей рельефный торс._

_На сцене никого не было. В гримёрке его встретила Оксана и подсказала, где найти Антона. Даже не задавая вопросов, просто указала рукой в сторону двери._

_Антон нашёлся в курилке, на улице. Он затягивался дымом и, потирая явно зябнущие пальцы, что-то говорил Позову. Дима смотрел на него, почти неузнаваемый без очков. И в этом Сергей увидел странную иронию: он для конспирации, наоборот, надевал на себя очки, в то время как Позов куда успешнее скрывался, снимая их, растворяясь в толпе обычных людей. Удивительное умение, просто сверхспособность какая-то.  
Антон заметил его, узнал как-то, махнул рукой. Дима тут же обернулся и протянул руку для пожатия. Сразу оказалось, что он тут «просто подышать дымом и вообще холодно, так что пойду». Серёжа не возражал. Он пожал тёплую ладонь, передал букет Антону и, улыбаясь, стоя на морозе в одной футболке, неожиданно почувствовал, что ему жарко.  
— Простынешь, — буркнул Антон.  
— Нет, не думаю.  
— Ну ладно, — ответил Шаст и, не давая ни шанса отстраниться, распахнул свою какую-то безразмерную куртку, завернул в неё Лазарева, словно в кокон. Погрузил его в запах своей кожи с нотками мужского пота, в белый сигаретный дым. — Красивые цветы, спасибо.  
Серёжа закрыл глаза, улыбнулся, обнял в ответ.  
— Ты красивее._

Сзади кто-то громко просигналил, и мимо пронесся BMW с единицами на номерах. Странные люди, предпочитающие пустить деньги на ветер только для того, чтобы показать всем вокруг, что они у них есть, вызывали смесь лёгкой досады и такого же недоумения. Впрочем, споры на дороге здесь не были в новинку, так что он мягко нажал на газ и поехал дальше. Дома его уже ждали. От этой мысли стало тепло на душе, и Сергей улыбался, мурлыкая под нос слова новой песни. Припев уже придумал, лёгкий и мелодичный с надрывным моментом в середине. Прямо то что надо, но вот куплеты пока не ложились. Это должна быть какая-то лирическая композиция. Что-то такое, что скажет больше, чем он способен выразить обычной прозой в жизни.

— Твоя любовь это так красиво, твоя любовь меня доводила, но… — он уверенно повернул к дому.

Тёплый вечер встретил запахом петуний, дёрнул за руку, потянул в прошлое, туда, где такие же белые цветы мягко колыхались на ветру, пока бабушка звала его ужинать. Она свешивалась из окна третьего этажа их квартиры в Сокольниках и кричала, звала. Даже сейчас, спустя почти три десятка лет, он будто слышал её голос вдалеке.  
Сергей перехватил букет белых калл удобнее и поднялся к подъезду. Противно, но знакомо запищала дверь, мимо проскользнула болонка, а следом за ней соседка с седьмого этажа. Они тихо поприветствовали друг друга и разошлись.

Он открыл дверь, и сразу улыбка сошла с лица — несмотря на не самый поздний час, нигде не был зажжён свет, будто в квартире никого не было или все уже легли спать. В то, что Никитос мог заснуть, не дождавшись его, Сергей верил легко, но Антон?  
Он разулся, положил цветы в прихожей, прошёл в гостиную и остановился. Улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в носу предательски защипало. На диване, напротив включённого телевизора, спали Шастун и Никита. Антон лежал, вытянувшись во весь свой немалый рост, а сверху, вероятно, уставший от игр и щекотки, посапывал Лазарев-младший.  
Сергей подошёл ближе, погладил сына по мягким волосам, скользнул кончиками пальцев по тёплой щеке. Будить их не хотелось совершенно, но и оставить так было невозможно. Он аккуратно поднял ребёнка на руки, сын во сне обнял его за шею, доверчиво прижался крепче, узнавая даже так, на интуитивном уровне. Антон замычал что-то недовольно, аккуратно, будто боясь потревожить Никитоса, перевернулся на бок и замер.  
Сергей отнёс Никитку в детскую. Стянул домашние шорты, оставив его в красной футболке со Спайдерменом. Такой у сына точно не было, наверняка Антон привёз из тура. Хотя какой смысл везти что-то в Москву из другого города России было загадкой почище, чем как Никите удалось так умотать Шастуна.  
Серёжа укрыл сына одеялом, склонился, поцеловал его в лоб, прижался на секунду своим лбом к его и вышел, включив перед этим ночник.

Когда он спустился, Антон уже не спал. Он тёр глаза рукой и, въерошенный, смотрел перед собой.  
— Выглядишь недовольным, — с мягкой укоризной начал Сергей.  
— Не ври, я просто сонный. — Шаст душераздирающе зевнул и протянул руку в сторону Лазарева, даже не глядя. Сергей подошёл ближе, взял его за тонкие окольцованные пальцы, уже не удивляясь странной любви к украшениям. Погладил запястье, скользнул под нестройный ряд браслетов, провёл пальцем по нежной коже. Антон улыбнулся, потянул на себя.  
— Я соскучился. Иди ко мне.  
И Серёжа пошёл. Оседлал худые бёдра, завис над Антоном, не опускаясь, чтобы ноги не затекли. А ещё так он был выше и мог поцеловать Шастуна, глядя на него сверху вниз. Упустить такой шанс было бы, по крайней мере, глупо.  
Лазарев склонился, выдохнул горячо на приоткрытые губы Антона. Тот прикрыл глаза, явно готовый ответить на несостоявшийся поцелуй. В сизых сумерках его лицо показалось Серёже слишком бледным, слишком худым. Он нахмурился, обвил руками шею Шаста, прижался к нему всем телом, уткнулся носом в шею.  
— Устал, милый?  
Антон тепло выдохнул в висок, прижался сухими губами и, кажется, улыбнулся.  
— Да. Концерты выматывают. Извини, наверное, сегодня я никакой любовник, — голос звучал хрипло, но так знакомо. По утрам, ещё до первой сигареты, Шаст звучал так же точно — хрипло, тепло, сонно.  
— Ничего. — Серёжа прикрыл глаза, погладил затылок Антона, взъерошил отросшие волосы. Шастуну явно не мешало постричься и побриться.  
— В кровать?  
— В кровать.

***

По полу прошлёпал Никита и тут же рухнул в ногах. Шурша одеялом, подполз ближе, улёгся сверху, полностью уверенный в своём праве на такое, придавил. Маленький, тёплый.  
— Доброе утро? — сонно поинтересовался Сергей и перевернулся на спину, нарочито медленно, позволяя сыну улечься удобнее.  
— Доброе. Я голоден, — явно улыбаясь, пробормотал Никитос.  
— Беги на кухню, я сейчас тебя покормлю. Давай. — Лазарев погладил ребёнка по тёплой спине, фоново отметил, что футболку он снял и теперь бегал, видимо, в одних трусах. Бесстыжий.  
Приятная тяжесть скатилась к краю кровати и исчезла, дробно простучав босыми пятками по полу.

Он полежал ещё немного, глядя в потолок. Провёл рукой по прохладной простыни, пощупал подушку, где ещё вчера совершенно точно был Антон. Сегодня же бельё оказалось прохладным — рядом никто не спал. Заставлять Никиту ждать было не самой лучшей идеей, так что пришлось вставать. Лазарев, нахмурившись, осмотрел комнату и тут же расслабился — вещи Антона лежали точно там, где он оставил их вчера вечером. Зная о сложных отношениях Шастуна и раннего утра, Сергей поднялся, накинул на плечи белый халат и, повязав пояс, пошёл поискать гостя.  
Тот обнаружился в гостиной: спал на разложенном диване, лёжа на животе и разбросав в стороны руки. Простынь под ним скрутилась жгутом, наверняка неприятно надавливая на грудь, а из-под одеяла торчала трогательно длинная стопа.  
Сергей поправил одеяло и пошёл на кухню. Сейчас лезть к Антону было бесполезно. С утра он больше всего походил на демона, вырванного нерадивым магом из векового сна.  
Сын обнаружился за столом. Он сидел и с деловитым видом уплетал собственноручно приготовленный завтрак: хлопья, залитые клубничным молоком. Снова держа ложку неправильно, ребёнок с упоением трескал получившийся деликатес.  
— Вижу, Никита Сергеевич, вы справились самостоятельно.  
Никита расплылся в шкодливой улыбке и сунул следующую ложку в рот.  
Лазарев поставил белую чашку под дозатор кофемашины и нажал на латте. Машина загудела, перемалывая зёрна, фыркнула молоком, взбивая его прямо в чашку. Сын хитро глянул поверх внушительного размера тарелки (кажется, это была небольшая салатница), но от еды не оторвался.  
— Чем вчера занимались с Антоном Андреевичем?  
— Мультики смотрели, — поделился сын и, перехватив ложку крепче, отвлёкся, наконец, от трапезы.  
Сергей улыбнулся, глядя на него умильно.  
— Сегодня придёт няня. У тебя плавание и вокал, ты помнишь?  
— Помню, — тут же поскучнел Никитос. — А у тебя что?  
— А у меня дела, — вздохнул Лазарев. Дела спали сейчас на диване, вытянувшись во весь свой рост и, вероятнее всего, даже не подозревали, что у них есть какие-то планы.

***

— Странно это, не находишь? — Антон уверенно держал руль и сохранял потрясающее спокойствие на дороге.  
— Что именно?  
— Да всё это. Ты, я.  
Сергей вздохнул. В такие моменты, когда всё вроде бы хорошо и можно расслабиться, не думать ни о чём и просто наслаждаться любимым человеком рядом, ни на что не оглядываясь, Антон порой любил загнаться, придумать проблемы, которых нет. Вымотанный туром, он наверняка хотел отдохнуть в спокойной обстановке, а не тащиться в ресторан с панорамным видом.  
— Как там Арсений?  
Это было неприятно, но действенно — на Попова всегда можно было перевести разговор, и Шастун так отвлекался, что уже не возвращался к прерванному.  
Антон выдохнул рвано и поджал губы. Уставился перед собой, на секунду как будто потеряв мысль.  
— Шутит как в последний раз всё время, — он заговорил тихо и хрипло. — А я каждый раз пугаюсь, что он реально будет последним. Недавно вот на гаражи залез. Дурачина.  
Шастун хотел что-то ещё сказать, но не стал. Наверняка шутка была о том, что Арс дед. Но у Серёжи и Попова год рождения совпадал и, узнав об этом, Шастун больше не шутил над возрастом.  
Лазарев покивал. Страстная привязанность Антона к коллеге не была секретом, казалось, ни для кого. Но Попов упрямо отрицал саму возможность их отношений, психовал и снова выкладывал какие-то абсурдные фото с хэштегами, призванными открыть больше, чем просто слова. Сергей был уверен, что Арс тоже испытывает к Антону если уж не любовь, то глубокое уважение и такое же глубокое желание. Только не признаётся в этом даже себе, чёрт знает почему.  
— Ты же знаешь, что Попов любит женщин и тебя? — он старался говорить как можно спокойнее и мягче, и Шаст улыбнулся. Ему шутка, судя по всему, была приятна.  
— Да дурачина он, вот и всё. В любом случае у нас ничего бы не получилось. У меня есть ты, — уверенно произнёс Антон, и Лазарев прикрыл глаза. Стало так хорошо, что даже щёки запылали.

Вид на Москву открывался и правда невероятный. Панорамные окна позволяли смотреть на столицу с высоты, открывая её для себя с нового ракурса, при этом греясь в мягких солнечных лучах.  
Они сделали заказ и, дождавшись, когда официант разольёт по бокалам вино, Серёжа поднял свой бокал.  
— За окончание тура, — он потянулся к Антону, мягко улыбнулся.  
— Да. Только кончился он совсем не надолго. Через месяц опять поедем.  
— Не думай пока об этом. Уже то, что вы делаете перерывы, отлично.  
Шастун кивнул, но не стал ничего говорить. Он сделал небольшой глоток, посмаковал вино и отставил бокал. Судя по выражению лица, не оценил.  
— У тебя какие планы? — Антон откинулся на резную спинку стула и посмотрел в окно.  
— Запишу клип на новую песню, дам интервью на радио и всё. Пока больше никаких планов нет. Тур будет только осенью, так что до октября я полностью свободен.  
— Дразнишь, — довольно выдохнул Шастун.  
— Дразню, — поскучнел Серёжа. — У меня напряжённый график в театре. Много репетиций, потом режиссёр хочет поехать на фестиваль в Ригу с «Ромео и Джульеттой», а у меня там главная мужская роль. — Он поднял глаза на Антона. Тот всё так же смотрел в окно и на удивление не выглядел недовольным или расстроенным. Будто ему было совершенно безразлично их будущее.  
— Хорошо, — наконец выдохнул Шастун. — Я как раз смогу заняться несколькими проектами. А Никита? — он не договорил, оставляя Сергею право выбирать что ответить.  
— Если ты о том, будет ли он с нами, то нет, сына я отдам матери. Он поживёт с ней пару недель, потом снова со мной. В целом, ничего нового.  
— Понял.  
Тишину разбавлял лёгкий мотив, льющийся из колонок. Какая-то композиция на фортепиано, но, поскольку у Антона слух был так себе, его это наверняка едва ли занимало. Ни чётких битов, ни отрывистых строчек текста. Сергей невольно задумался о том, как вообще получилось, что они сошлись. Такие разные и при этом у них оказалось так много общего. До странного.  
Он улыбнулся этим своим мыслям и напел мелодию, настойчиво крутящуюся в голове. Торопливо вытянул телефон из кармана, спеша поймать ускользающую мысль, и в заметке быстро записал: «Твоя любовь подпускала близко  
Прощала крики, по нервам била  
Прощала боль, признавала риски  
Твоя любовь во мне всё мирила».  
Пару раз перечитал строчки, прислушиваясь к тому, как текст отзывался в груди, и убрал мобильник в карман. Принесли заказ.

***

Пар поднимался высоко к потолку. В ванной было даже жарковато, но это скорее распаляло, чем вызывало желание уйти. Раскрасневшаяся шея Антона была так близко. Серёжа потянулся, погладил горячую кожу, провёл пальцами вниз по ложбинке между ключиц, поцеловал под косточкой, прикрыв глаза. Тёплая вода тут же потекла по вискам, ниже, под подбородком, по животу, лаская кожу. Он прижал Антона к себе ещё сильнее, сжал худую ягодицу рукой, зарычал в губы. Антон выдохнул что-то неразборчиво, склонился, поцеловал неуклюже в щёку, рыкнул что-то, тут же потонувшее в дроби капель. Он потёрся всем телом, вжался, казалось, ещё плотнее, обвил своими длиннющими руками, спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи. Лазарев погладил отставленную задницу, поцеловал пунцовую щёку. Наверняка Шастуна поза смущала, но разница в росте мешала целоваться да и ласкаться в принципе, если они не лежали в кровати. Серёжа погладил выпирающие рёбра, скользнул выше, рукой приподнял голову Антона, прося его выпрямиться, чуть задрать подбородок и дать доступ к шее. Антон заторможенно, если не сказать устало, запрокинул голову, тихонько застонал, прижался горячим членом к животу и замер — не то ожидая ласки, не то просто не желая ничего делать. Он погладил Лазарева по плечам, склонил голову набок, но тут же фыркнул и тряхнул ею — вода попала в ухо.  
Серёжа прижался теснее, губами припал к шее, собрал ими воду — горячую, совершенно безвкусную, а так хотелось почувствовать чуть солоноватый привкус пота на коже, вдохнуть знакомый запах и забыть обо всём на свете. Он провёл по коже губами, приоткрыл рот. Голодный, истосковавшийся, чуть прикусил, вызвав этим новый стон. Сергей опустил руку ниже, обхватил Антонов возбуждённый член рукой, прижался лбом к его груди и, чуть отодвинувшись, давая себе пространство для манёвра и куда лучший обзор, стал мягко его ласкать, постепенно ускоряя движения. Шастун в ответ прислонился задом к кафелю и чуть шире раздвинул ноги. От этого зрелища колени чуть подгибались — обычно довольно сдержанный, Антон чаще был сверху и редко показывал, как сильно ему нравятся ласки. Они давно не были вместе вот так, не торопясь и не стесняясь быть громкими — всё не получалось. И сейчас, стоя под водой, лаская друг друга, до дрожи хотелось большего. Серёжа погладил Шастуна по груди, чуть ущипнул за сосок и, подумав, опустился на колени. Ванная вполне позволяла уместиться с комфортом в любой позе. Антон тут же навис над ним, посмотрел хмурясь. То ли не одобрял, то ли ещё не понял. Перед лицом, покачиваясь под градом капель, оказалась головка члена. Алая от прилившей крови, блестящая. Сергей погладил рукой член, прикрыл глаза, провёл губами по напряжённой плоти, прихватил, ласкаясь. Сверху раздался сдавленный стон, и вода полилась прямо на макушку — Антон откинулся на стену и перестал закрывать собой душ. Ободрённый, Лазарев взял глубже, ощущая уже знакомый терпкий вкус, прижал горячую головку языком к нёбу, чувствуя, как возбуждается сам всё сильнее. Он так соскучился, что готов был кончить прямо так, без рук, с членом во рту. Последний раз подобное случалось с ним в летней поездке на море, сразу после школы. Тогда тоже было жарко, но кожу пекло от солнца, а перед ним был какой-то спасатель с пляжа. Неловко вышло. Он чуть отвлёкся, пропустил член глубже в горло и сглотнул, лаская — Антону нравилось такое. И Шаст не подвёл — он судорожно обхватил рукой затылок, провёл короткими ногтями по коже, застонал громче.  
— Сссука, что ж ты делаешь?!  
Сергей выпустил член изо рта, спустился чуть ниже, уткнулся носом в пах и замер на секунду. Светлые волосы на лобке намокли и потемнели. Он лизнул кожу у основания члена, прихватил его губами, поднялся до головки, наблюдая из-под ресниц за Антоном. Шастун только что головой о кафель не бился. Он дрожал, запрокинув голову, жилка на шее пульсировала, а кожа на груди покраснела пятнами — Антон был прекрасен. Сквозь шум воды было слышно, как тяжело дышит Шаст. Его пальцы, увешанные кольцами, ощущались на затылке привычно и даже приятно — ни один любовник до Антона не носил такого количества украшений. А Шастун питал к ним забавную слабость, иногда не снимая даже в душе.  
Он бы и в постели оставался в них, но полушутя-полусерьёзно говорил, что боится оставить трофей внутри Сергея, и, облизав пальцы, стягивал одно за другим.  
В такие моменты казалось, что у Серёжи над любовником есть какая-то почти мистическая власть. Он облизал головку, ощущая языком пульсацию крови в члене, взял глубже, и почти сразу в нёбо брызнула струя солоноватой спермы. Шастун задохнулся, охнул, и Лазарев обхватил его бёдра, удерживая, не давая упасть. Выпустил член изо рта, боясь поранить, сплюнул в воду и тут же поднялся, прижал собой к стене, удерживая.  
Тяжело дыша, Антон погладил его по спине, поцеловал рассеянно в щёку и выдохнул горячо в самое ухо:  
— Давай теперь я.  
— Не надо, я уже, — как-то даже смущённо пробормотал Сергей. Он и не заметил как кончил, но член уже опал и ничего не хотелось. Навалилась приятная истома, развернулась под кожей знакомой ленцой.  
Раскрасневшийся от горячей воды и возбуждения Антон выглядел моложе, чем обычно. Он снова обнял своими длинными руками, практически закрыл собой от льющейся сверху воды. Погладил по лопаткам.  
— Почему ты набил крылья на руках, а не на лопатках? — голос его звучал глухо и хрипло.  
— Это показалось мне логичным. Крылья — это же по сути те же руки. Разве нет?  
— Разве да, — выдохнул Антон. — Разве да.

*

Без Никиты дом как-то опустел. Несмотря на присутствие в нём длинноногого гостя, быстрой дроби босых пяток недоставало. И хотя сын частенько жил у мамы, сейчас его отсутствие как-то неприятно отдавалось в груди.  
Мария Юрьевна пекла блины на кухне, а он сидел в кресле и смотрел на курящего Антона. Какой бы гадкой ни была эта привычка, выглядел Шаст в такие моменты всё равно эффектно. Проснувшийся минут двадцать назад, растрёпанный, со следами наволочки на щеке, Антон лениво щурился на солнце и, поджав одну ногу, уперев длинную стопу в бедро, подозрительно смахивая на цаплю, курил, казалось, досматривая сон.  
Лазарев улыбнулся, вытащил телефон из кармана и сделал пару фотографий. Шастун нахмурился, но смолчал. Только выпустил облако густого дыма в раскрытое окно.  
— Ну что ты делаешь, — скривился Антон и, сморщив нос ещё сильнее, от души зевнул.  
— Как что? Сохраняю лучшие моменты на память.  
— Хорошо, что в душ ты его вчера не взял, — беззлобно фыркнул Шаст и затушил сигарету.

***

— Завтра в Ростов, — выдохнул Арс. Слишком близко, как показалось Шастуну. Он обернулся и убедился — Попов и правда подошёл так близко, что становилось неприлично. От этого тут же начинали полыхать уши и потеть ладони. Приятно-неприятное ощущение. В груди глухо ухнуло и пропало. Антон покосился на коллегу, но сделал вид, что не заметил нарушения собственных границ. И втихаря чуть отодвинулся — от Попова слишком приятно пахло можжевельником и ещё какой-то байдой, Антон не запомнил. Крыжовник или ещё какая ёбань. Всё бы этому щёголю выпендриваться.  
— Ага, — мудро отозвался Шастун и пожалел, что в офисе, вообще-то, не курят. Да и в целом он уже с месяц собирался завязывать. Они с Позовым начинали вместе, бросали вместе и вместе же удивлялись собственной слабохарактерности, пялясь друг на друга и держа у губ очередную сигарету. Иногда в минуты лютейшего занудства Дима начинал рассказывать что-то про нейромедиаторы (если бы была только вторая часть слова, было бы в разы понятнее) и про связь с обратным захватом серотонина, но Антон так выразительно зевал, что непрошенная лекция сама собой сворачивалась в трубочку. Прям как уши Шастуна во время её чтения.  
Во избежание повторения вторжения он отодвинулся ещё чуть-чуть подальше и уставился на Оксану. Та, то ли почувствовав на себе взгляд, то ли просто заметив, подмигнула. Сразу стало как-то легче дышать.

Пришёл Стас. Улыбаясь, он осмотрел ребят, кивнул Окс и, хлопнув в ладоши, жестом пригласил начинать.  
Неугомонный лидер, он, казалось, не отдыхал вообще. Всё время что-то придумывал, писал креативной группе и советовался со всеми, с кем только можно было посоветоваться. Если бы Шастуну было чуть больше дела до Шеминова, он бы неминуемо решил, что тот даже спит в обнимку с томами по импровизации и во сне бормочет очередную первостатейную чушь, которую много после, гаденько улыбаясь, Воля выдаст в качестве задания.  
Антон нехотя поднялся.  
— Арс, Дима, выйдите на пару минут, отыграем опоздание.  
Парни кивнули и послушно свалили из комнаты, а Стас продолжил:  
— Они проснулись на Елисейских, — он взглянул на Серёжу, — как хочешь показывай, полях, встретили бритого наголо часового Её Величества и все вместе испекли мягких французских булок.  
Он говорил это с максимально бесстрастным лицом. За всех эмоциями сыпал Матвиенко. По нему было видно, что от увольнения его отделяет не столь уж многое. Хотя к чему лукавить? Да, работа, против распространённого стереотипа, не из лёгких, зато она интересная и действительно крутая. Они все прошли большой путь, прежде чем их лица замелькали на грёбаном федеральном канале. Вернулись Дима и Арсений, и началась игра. Потом Стас провёл короткий рэп-баттл и завершил встречу инструктажем.  
— Завтра с утра все едем в аэропорт, Шастун, смотри не проспи. Паспорт положи в сумку с вечера, я тебе позвоню и проверю. Серёжа, с тебя привезти Арсения в целости и сохранности. Дима, передавай жене привет. Всё, можете быть свободны. До завтра.  
— До завтра, — вместе со всеми нестройно отозвался Антон и потащился на выход. Новый виток тура. Ростов-на-Дону, Краснодар и Тамбов. Три города за четыре дня. Три концерта, море впечатлений. Четыре дня по сути своей сущая мелочь. Таких мелочей у них в жизни масса.  
На парковке они встретили Волю. Паша, как обычно удивительно элегантный в своей небрежности, помахал рукой, но подходить и здороваться не стал — занятый сверх всякой меры. Это и удивляло и заражало одновременно. Совершенно очевидным было и то, что всех денег не заработаешь, и то, что для такого дрища как Воля, аппетит у него слишком уж огромный. С другой же стороны, вот эта его тяга к деятельности и бьющая через край энергия завораживали. Стоило включиться камерам, и Паша становился тем самым эталонным комиком, каким был последние лет двадцать. Воля провёл на сцене чуть меньше лет, чем Шастун на земле.  
— Тебя подбросить? — чёртов Арсений как обычно влез в самый неподходящий момент. Они как-то удивительно, если не сказать подозрительно, остались вдвоём, а Антон и не заметил, слишком отрешённый, погружённый в свои мысли.  
— Я думал, ты с Серёгой поедешь. Завтра же вам вместе в аэропорт, — пробормотал Антон и нервно поправил охапку браслетов на запястье.  
— Да шутки это всё, я уже большой мальчик и приглядывать за мной ни к чему. Угостишь сигаретой?  
Антон молча достал пачку, протянул её Попову и, наблюдая, как тот медленно, словно издеваясь, тянет сигарету, старался держаться.  
Себе Антон тоже достал одну. Вытер небрежно влажную ладонь о штанину, прикурил и сунул Арсу в руку зажигалку — пусть сам прикуривает, не такая уж и голубая у него кровь.  
Попов прикурил молча. Постояли. Ни к месту вспомнилось, как Шастун первый раз увидел Арсения курящим. Это было тоже летом, но погода стояла гаже: было дождливо и удивительно прохладно для июля. Они записывали выпуск, во время перерыва Антон выбежал перекурить — нервы так шалили, что казалось, упадёт в обморок. Софиты грели, операторы нервировали, а зрители вызывали недоумение. На тот момент никому не известный воронежский малец, Антон Шастун, немного стеснялся свалившейся на него радости и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, особенно рядом с питерскими коллегами, кажущимися и слишком взрослыми, и слишком опытными, и слишком заносчивыми. Но если с Серёжей ещё можно было договориться, то с Поповым никак. Он всё строил из себя альфа-самца, задирал и шутил, порой на грани фола. С ним было сложно. Вот и тогда, после очередного захода импровизации Меняй, где Антон играл, конечно же, девушку, нестерпимо хотелось покурить. Колени немного дрожали, да и пальцы не слушались, и прикурить никак не получалось. Он щёлкал бестолковой зажигалкой у лица, силясь высечь так нужную сейчас искру. И тут, словно Прометей, подошёл Попов. Он спокойным движением забрал зажигалку, чиркнул по кремню и зажёг, наконец, небольшое дрожащее пламя. Поднёс его к сигарете Антона и, глядя прямо в глаза, спросил: «Закурить не найдётся?».  
В тот момент Шастун что-то проебал. Своё душевное спокойствие, очевидно.  
Про Арса не думать было просто невозможно. Входя в комнату, этот человек мгновенно заполнял собой всё пространство, выкачивал воздух из лёгких и даже затмевал солнечный свет. Узнай Попов про столь поэтичные сравнения, смеялся бы до колик, наверняка. Так что Антон молчал. Год, и два, и всё остальное время. Молчание, которое золото, вообще вошло в привычку.  
Как и весьма своеобразный танцевальный этикет их взаимоотношений — шаг навстречу всегда делал только один. Второй тут же подавался назад, старательно избегая близости. Потом они менялись местами и игра начиналась сначала. Учитывая, что у Антона наконец-то начали налаживаться отношения с Серёжей, черёд идти навстречу был за Поповым.  
— Что будешь делать? — нет, тишина не угнетала, но просто смотреть, как Арс курит, выпуская дым ленивым потоком изо рта, даже не выдыхая, а просто позволяя ему сочиться по губам, становилось невыносимо.  
— Думал сходить в театр. Сегодня вечером играют «Таланты и покойники»*, хочу посмотреть. Я его ещё не видел, а ты? Что планировал?  
Антон чуть покачнулся. Издевается? Да вроде нет, серьёзный, собранный. Конечно, с Серёжей у Арса вежливо-нейтральные отношения, но настолько, чтобы его спектакль идти смотреть. Едва ли.  
Знал ли он? Не мог не догадаться.  
— Я не думал об этом. А театр звучит отлично. Я бы присоединился, да, боюсь, вместе всё равно не сядем. — Если врёт один, то почему бы и не соврать второму, правда? Это же круговая порука.  
— У меня как раз два билета, — прищурился. От солнца глаза казались совсем светлыми, прозрачными. Ясными. Хотя на деле нихрена не ясно.  
Спрашивать откуда и зачем не было никакого смысла — Арс или рассказывал сам, только слушай, или не говорил никогда и ни за что, руководствуясь какими-то своими принципами.  
— Хорошо, по рукам. Но мне нужно переодеться. Встретимся у театра? Во сколько он там? В семь? — спрашивать было ни к чему — Антон и так знал расписание Серёжи, и да, спектакль начинался ровно в девятнадцать по Москве. Вот уже семь лет.  
Попов улыбнулся и, затушив сигарету, плавно, как огромный кот, как умел он один, скользнул в салон. Шаст со злостью выбросил недокуренную сигарету — меньше надо было своим жёлтым клювом щёлкать — и тоже сел. Нахохлился, уставился в окно.

Арсений вёл аккуратно и, как ни странно, молчал всю дорогу. Антона на пиздёж тоже не тянуло. В болтовне вообще смысла было не так уж много и, наговорившись на сцене, вне её Шастун ценил возможность помолчать.  
Доехали быстро. До странного уютными показались ему эти несколько десятков минут — будто было между ними что-то такое, не требующее слов, неделимое, принадлежащее только им. То, о чём много говорят, и то, что, вообще-то, любит тишину.  
Антон кивнул в знак благодарности и вылез из машины. Тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок, пошёл к себе. А хотелось к Серёже.

*

В костюме было ещё неуютнее от того, что Попов пришёл в футболке. В ёбаной футболке с его, Шастуна, черепом. И в пиджаке. И выглядел он при этом просто невероятно. Как обычно, чего душой кривить. Улыбнулся широко, поправил свои жёлтые очки. Если их взять и надеть, через призму линз весь мир наверняка будет кисельно-розовым, а так и не скажешь.  
Череп Антона скалился с ткани, смущая и вызывая недоумение пополам с досадой. Когда Арсений только показал макет этой футболки, Шаст решил, что между ними и правда что-то есть. Но оказалось, что молодой дизайнер подготовил черепа для каждого участника проекта. Это было логично и обосновано — про Артон и без того слухов ходило просто невероятное количество. Что, впрочем, не помешало <s>немолодеющему</s> молодому дизайнеру через пару лет выпустить футболку с Антоном-батоном. Локальный мем перешёл на глобальный уровень.  
— Отлично выглядишь. — Арсений, воплощённая галантность, открыл перед ним дверь, пропустил вперёд.  
— Ты тоже, — буркнул Шастун. Иногда Попов устраивал вот такие непонятные вечера, сбивая с толку и вызывая чувство неловкости. Как будто сам не до конца понимал, зачем это делает.  
Воротник рубашки, надетой по случаю, показался слишком тугим, и Антон расстегнул его. Спасибо, не стал вязать галстук или бабочку. С ними выглядело бы на редкость убого, а так мамин хулиган, ни дать ни взять.

Оказалось, что билеты Попову достались на первые места, буквально почти на сцене.  
— С нашим ростом мы будем мешать всем, кто сидит дальше, — шёпотом пробормотал Антон, но всё равно покорно уселся.  
— А ты хотел с биноклем наблюдать действо с балкона? Я семь лет пытался попасть на этот спектакль, дай мне насладиться происходящим. Ты знал, например, что он поставлен по единственной пьесе Марка Твена?  
Шастун Твена не читал, но об этой особенности был прекрасно осведомлён. Несмотря на то, что они даже знакомы не были с Серёжей, когда тот начал играть в этом спектакле, Лазарев любил рассказывать про работу. И о «Талантах» тоже. Почему нет. Он даже как-то разыграл небольшую часть дома, смешно изображая девушку.  
— Нет, не знал, — выдохнул Антон, улыбаясь. Свет медленно погас и начался спектакль.

Смотреть на Серёжу не с экрана и не совсем уж прямо вживую было до мурашек странным. Впервые, пожалуй, за год с лишним отношений Антон отчётливо осознал, что встречается не просто с парнем, а с актёром и певцом. Лазарев скакал по сцене, менял образы и пленял своей игрой. Сейчас Серёжа раскрылся с неожиданной стороны, показался совсем другим человеком. Одновременно и изученным до мельчайших подробностей, и почти незнакомым. Мир сузился сначала до размеров театра, потом до сцены и наконец до луча софита, выхватывающего Лазарева из темноты.  
Всё происходящее казалось нереальным, сам Серёжа выглядел тоже как-то нереально. Как будто всё было не с ним и не сейчас. Один раз, в самом начале, Лазарев посмотрел в зал и, как показалось Шасту, запнулся в словах, наверняка увидев их вместе. Но в лице он не изменился и весь оставшийся вечер отыграл прекрасно.  
Когда актёры вышли на поклон, Антон пожалел, что не взял с собой цветов. Его буквально переполняли радость и любовь. Хотелось забраться на сцену, обхватить Серёжу руками и никуда не отпускать. Обнять его так крепко, как только получится, и просто вдохнуть его запах. На секунду Антону показалось, что он его и правда чувствует. Родной, знакомый, но это оказался тот самый можжевеловый аромат, который сопровождал Попова всюду. Тоже родной и знакомый.  
Овации отгремели, артисты ушли со сцены, зрители лениво потянулись к выходу. Антон тоже поднялся, собираясь потолкаться в дверях со всеми, но Арс поймал его за руку, потянул назад.  
— Давай подождём немного. В театре, после спектакля, когда разойдутся гости, будет стоять совершенно особенная тишина. Я тебя уверяю, это нечто невероятное.  
Попов выглядел таким довольным, что отказать ему сейчас показалось как минимум богохульством, так что Антон покорно сел на своё место и прислушался. Приглушённые голоса, шорох подошв по ковру, какие-то ещё человеческие звуки, обычно сопровождающие толпу. Всё это медленно затихало, погружая пространство у сцены в бархатную тишину.  
— Хотел бы я тут выступать, — тихо, как вор, произнёс Арсений и поднялся. Подошёл к краю сцены, положил на неё руки и прикрыл глаза. — Всю жизнь мечтал выступать. Помню свой первый спектакль. Думаю, для тебя не секрет, что я принимал участие в самых разных постановках, — он обернулся, улыбаясь.  
— Не секрет, Арс. Тебе понравилось?  
— Понравилось? Конечно. — Он выглядел одновременно и довольным, и немного грустным, но одухотворённым. Рыцарь, сука, печального образа. — А тебе?  
«А мне понравился Серёжа», — подумал Антон, но только кивнул в ответ.  
Он наблюдал за происходящим с каким-то странным ощущением дежа вю. Сейчас перед глазами была сцена в Главкино. Арс первым вышел на неё, осмотрелся, наверняка сделал какой-то свой, до смешного нелепейший, вывод и кивнул. За ним потянулись и все остальные. Они отсняли несколько кусков для первого интернет-выпуска, но его завернули, дав взамен гораздо больше — вечер вторника на федеральном канале. Шаст поднялся со своего места, встал рядом с Арсением, положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Ты ещё будешь играть, если захочешь. — На языке вертелось что-то о том, что вот Серёжа и играет, и концерты даёт, и песни пишет, и сына растит, успевает же как-то, но говорить вслух Антон этого не стал, прекрасно зная, насколько отличается их расписание.  
— Да, наверное. — Таким тихим Попов становился очень редко и эта меланхолия выглядела пугающе. Наверняка Матвиенко знал что делать, но не звонить же ему прямо сейчас для консультации. Чего доброго ещё на хер пошлёт. И будет прав.  
— Пойдём домой? Завтра ещё перелёт и концерт, тебе надо выспаться.

*

Серёжа выгнулся, подставляясь. Антон прижался к нему теснее, поцеловал в плечо, вошёл до конца, толкнулся ещё, просто так, потому что приятно, зажмурился. Замер на секунду, и Серёжа под ним тут же заёрзал.  
— Тош? — голос сорванный, хриплый.  
Не дожидаясь просьбы, Антон вышел и тут же подался вперёд, прижался влажным лбом к шее любовника, обхватил его одной рукой за бедро, подался снова. Лазареву нравилось вот так, быстро, сильно. Он застонал под ним, снова подался назад, вжался упругой задницей в тощие бёдра и задрожал, кончая.  
Антон вскрикнул, сам не ожидая от себя, и тоже кончил, глядя в тёмный затылок.  
Вышел из податливого тела, перекатился на спину и замер. Совершенно раздавленный этой близостью. Даже резинку снять сил не было.  
Рядом, глубоко дыша, лежал Лазарев. От его тела шёл жар и он тихонько постанывал, вероятно, очень довольный, ещё переживая оргазменную негу. Кое-как Антон перевернулся на бок, поцеловал любовника в плечо, погладил тёплую кожу. Серёжа тут же повернул к нему голову, дотянулся, поцеловал в губы, уколов щетиной.  
— Люблю тебя, — жмурясь прошептал он.  
— И я тебя.

***

Аэропорт с утра примерно такое же дерьмо, как что угодно с утра. Сидя в такси, Шастун очень сожалел, что в машине нельзя курить. Конечно, это неуважительно по отношению к тем, кто не курит, но можно же завести машины для курящих? В конце-концов, у него прав ничуть не меньше, чем у поехавших ЗОЖников. Он зевнул во всю ширь рта и посмотрел в окно — накрапывал противный мелкий дождь. Как будто в Питере, а не в златоглавой. И как будто осень, а не середина лета. Это ещё хорошо, что он к Серёже перетащил половину своих вещей, а то ехал бы сейчас в костюме, как дебил.  
Антон потёр небритое лицо ладонью и сунул руку в карман толстовки, сжал пачку сигарет. Это не особо, но успокаивало. Давало иллюзию контроля над ситуацией.

Когда приехали, он расплатился и практически вывалился из машины. Выхватил свою сумку, прошёлся до комнаты для курения и тут же сунул сигарету в рот, поджёг, едва не застонал от удовольствия. Прикрыл глаза на секунду.  
Первая затяжка получше первого поцелуя — сердце так не вылетает из груди, а всё равно приятно. Подумав об этом, Шаст достал телефон и набрал доброутреннее сообщение — пусть Серёжа порадуется. Вне зависимости от обстоятельств проснуться в одиночестве едва ли приятно. Так хоть иллюзия будет. Пусть будет.  
Он сунул телефон обратно и, зажав в зубах сигарету, пошарил по карманам в поисках паспорта — обошлось — затянутый в плотную обложку документ лежал в сумке. Наверное, Серёжа сунул ещё вечером.

*

— Арсений Попов!  
Арс сорвался с места, откинул полу кулис в сторону, нырнул в ярких свет софитов. Ещё секунду назад смурной, он тут же разулыбался, наверняка машет толпе или делает какую-то нелепицу.  
— Дмитрий Позов!  
Дима шлёпнул Шастуна по плечу и тоже пошёл. Не побежал, а именно пошёл — Дима не молодился, он жил в том возрасте, какой указан в паспорте.  
— Сергей Матвиенко!  
Сергуня бросил на него взгляд и вышел. Тоже как-то неторопливо. Зал громыхнул аплодисментами, вроде, громче, чем раньше.  
— Антон Шастун!  
Он выскочил на сцену, помахал толпе, которую не видел, но слышал, ослеплённый софитами. Нащупал кресло и тут же рухнул в него — есть пара минут передышки прежде, чем всё начнётся. Пара минут, пока Стас будет выпытывать у Арса, чем тот планирует заниматься остаток лета. Надо бы пока что-то придумать. Про отпуск наврать? Можно. Или лучше прорекламировать «Контакты». Вдруг кто ещё не видел.

— Антон, ну, а ты чем будешь заниматься в августе? — Стас выглядел так, будто ни разу не слышал эти истории, улыбался, поблёскивая потом на лбу. Концерт только начался, а уже было жарко.  
— Приглашу сняться в «Контактах» кого-нибудь, кто ещё не был в «Импровизации». — Он пожал плечами, старательно изображая тотальный похуизм. — Или Арсения. Ты же не откажешь мне, по-братски?  
Из зала раздались громкие аплодисменты, крики и даже свист. Вполне ожидаемая реакция, к чему лукавить. И мысль о том, чтобы пригласить Попова перестала казаться совсем уж глупой — у них обоих самые высокие рейтинги, в сравнении с другими участниками шоу. А уж когда они вместе... Зрители, насколько успел понять Шаст, делились на два лагеря: на тех, кто верил в их любовь, и тех, кто не верил. Но и тем и другим было интересно понаблюдать за их взаимодействием. А к какому лагерю причислить себя, Антон сам не знал.

Концерт прошёл хорошо. Не отлично, но вполне хорошо. На твёрдую четвёрку по личному рейтингу Антона Шастуна. Не было искромётных шуток, но и тупняка особо не было. Темы предлагались легко, публика явно была готова, и это не могло не радовать. Так что в отель он ехал вполне довольный вечером.  
Есть только хотелось.  
Пока было время, Антон вытащил телефон, запустил Вацап.  
«_Концерт закончился, сейчас поедим и можно будет отдохнуть. Устал как собака, но доволен. Думаю позвать Арса к себе на шоу. А как твой день?_»  
И, перейдя в Инстаграм, запостил нелепое фото, сделанное за кулисами, — они раскопали в местном ДК выкрашенный в красный бюст Ленина, и Шастун сфотографировался рядом с ним.

Ужин прошёл спокойно. Уставшие и тихие, импровизаторы лениво перешучивались между собой, скорее по привычке, чем всерьёз рассчитывая удивить коллег. Серёжа ворчал на поданное мясо и кривился, веселя этим девочку лет восьми, сидящую за соседним столиком и не спускающую с них восторженного взгляда.  
— У тебя появилась поклонница, — с набитым ртом произнёс Антон и рукой показал в сторону соседнего столика.  
Матвиенко посмотрел и поскучнев сунул в рот кусочек ягнятины.  
— Пусть сначала подрастёт. Я не люблю настолько молодых. Это вон, к Арсению.  
— А ко мне-то каким боком? — встрепенулся Попов, мгновенно оживившись — быть в центре внимания это любимое.  
— Да вечно ты на малолеток заглядываешься, — хохотнул армян и потянулся к кофе.  
Это обстоятельство неприятно задело. Антон не раз видел, как после съёмок Арсений уходит с девушками и наверняка некоторые из них не так давно отметили своё совершеннолетие, но вдаваться в подробности чужой личной жизни он желания не испытывал. Чувствуя, что разговор становится неприятным, а аппетит сгинул, Шаст поднялся.  
— Всем хорошего вечера, я буду у себя.

Он поднялся в номер, вышел на балкон и закурил. Проверил сообщения, но они так и висели непрочитанными. Нахмурившись, он набрал стандартное «Спокойной ночи» и тоже отправил. Увидит — ответит.  
Горьковатый дым всегда помогал удерживаться в реальности, как бы якорил, цеплял к опостылевшему здесь и извечному сейчас, и за это Шастун очень ценил свою дурную привычку. За возможность оказаться в моменте. Ну и за возможность улизнуть на лишний перерыв, конечно, тоже.  
Он затянулся от души, скосил глаза к носу, наблюдая, как тлеет бумага, а под ней крошево табачных листьев, как тает под огнём сигарета, превращаясь в дым. Выдохнул густое облако и улыбнулся — на улице было тепло и приятно, не то что в Москве. Юг приятно грел даже сейчас, когда солнце, катясь на запад, бросало прощальные лучи во все стороны. Где-то вдалеке проехала не то скорая, не то пожарная, воя сиреной, и жизнь вернулась к тихому течению.  
В дверь постучали.  
Шастун затушил окурок, от души пизданулся мизинцем о порожек балкона. Матеря непрошенных визитёров, он дошёл до двери и так резко рванул её, что чуть сам себе не дал по лбу. Благо обошлось, а то картина была бы прям на зависть — раскрытая дверь и Антон без сознания на пороге. Он уже открыл рот, намереваясь отказаться от всего, что могли предложить работники отеля, начиная с уборки номеров и заканчивая ёбаным тайским массажем, когда понял, что в коридоре стоит Арсений. Собственной, мать его, персоной. С самым, сука, невинным видом. Сюда бы всех этих юных барышень, которые пишут про них, умерли бы. Всё же как в лучших традициях любовных романов: он пригласит коллегу войти, они выпьют и проснутся уже в одной постели, чтобы никогда не разлучаться. Шаст дальновидно закрыл рот — мало ли что туда может залететь и, оперевшись рукой на косяк, пробубнил вместо приглашения:  
— Что-то случилось? — и посмотрел прямо в бесстыжие глаза. Совести в них не наблюдалось.  
— У меня в номере паук.  
— Человек-паук? — на всякий случай уточнил Антон. От Попова можно было ожидать вообще чего угодно, включая всратые розыгрыши и каламбуры. Арс широко улыбнулся, нихуя не помогая процессу, впрочем.  
— Если бы. Обычный. Поможешь? — коллега выглядел чуть бледнее обычного, что казалось странным, учитывая солнечную погоду, и знатно заебавшимся. Как тут было не согласиться на «поиграть в рыцаря»? Кверху каком, видать, а Шастуну так не нравилось.  
Вздохнув, Антон вышел из номера. Насколько он знал, арахнофобии у Попова не было, но была брезгливость, временами отлично заменяющая всё, что только можно.  
В номере Арса было чисто. Шаст прошёл в ванную и тут же нашёл виновника всех бед — нехренового размера восьминогое, вымахавшее, видать, под южным солнцем, раскорячилось в углу душевой и (по-любому) пялило оттуда всеми своими глазами. Если бы он не дал обещание побыть рыцарем и выгнать эту хренотень к такой-то матери, Антон сказал бы, что Попов может не только помыться в его номере, но и пожить, чё уж там. Впрочем… Рыцари же не только мечами машут.  
— Слушай, как ты смотришь на совместную ночёвку? Что-то я думал, он будет чуть поменьше Тома Холланда**.  
За спиной раздался смешок, одновременно и поднявший самооценку по шкале юмора, и опустивший по всем прочим.  
— Наверное, я не против.  
На том и порешили.

Вечер прошёл удивительно спокойно: Антон таращился в телефон, просматривая тупые видео на Ютубе и краем сознания ожидая получить сообщение в любой момент, а Арсений засел за какую-то (скучную наверняка) книгу.  
— Я попрошу принести нам ещё одно одеяло, — потягиваясь, выдавил из себя Шастун.  
— Да брось. Мы худые, кровать широкая, а одеяло большое. Ляжем рядом и всё будет отлично.  
— Звучит как начало фанфика.  
— Не нагнетай.  
— Окей, не буду, — философски пожал плечами Антон и поднялся. Как бы там ни было и какой бы фильм ни начинался точно так же, спать нужно было лечь. И, если уж на то пошло, в автобусе он уже чего только не видел, в их первом туре по стране. Страннее уже не будет. Так что, подхватив вещи, Шаст ушуршал в душ. От Серёжи по-прежнему не было сообщений.

Когда Антон вернулся, Арсений уже спал, подложив под щёку ладонь. Выглядело до странного мило. У Шастуна даже проскочила мысль сделать фото, но он отогнал её — что потом делать с этой фоткой совершенно непонятно, и как объяснить само её наличие в телефоне — мало ли — он тоже не представлял. Антон вытер ухо полотенцем и присел на край кровати. Поставил телефон на зарядку, нахмурился — Лазарев до сих пор не ответил, и в душе шевельнулось неприятное. Но, помня о том, что они оба взрослые, Антон отмахнулся. Кинул полотенце в кресло и, решив не тянуть кота за то самое, он приподнял край одеяла и устроился у Арса за спиной. Приобнял его, как делал тысячу раз, засыпая с Лазаревым, фоново отметив, что Попов куда худее. И выше. И удобнее, насколько такое понятие, как удобство, вообще применимо к людям. Обнимать Арсения оказалось настоящим удовольствием. Антон прикрыл глаза, на секунду позволив себе думать, что они вместе, что это не случайность и завтра Арсений, проснувшись, поцелует его. Шастун улыбнулся, обнял покрепче и тут же почувствовал, как навстречу подался Попов. Как он прижался сам, устроился поудобнее, обхватил его руку во сне. Антон зажмурился, старательно не думая ни о чём, но возбуждение всё равно накрыло. Стало жарко и неудобно. А ещё страшно до одури — это же не утро, не свалишь всё на обычный стояк. Но Арс спал крепко, чуть сопел во сне и, казалось, не имел ничего против твёрдого члена, упирающегося в ягодицу. Тем лучше.

*

Утро наступило слишком внезапно. Вообще, настолько шикарно он спал последний раз в Воронеже, наверное. Пару месяцев назад, когда катался на Спорный викенд. Пятку пощекотал какой-то бессердечный человек, и Шастун от души дёрнулся. Подтянул ногу к себе ближе, лишая изверга возможности повторить этот трюк. Снизу немного пошарили, и тут же начало поддувать — не найдя пятку, Попов поднял одеяло.  
— Ну что ты за человек такой, — бесполезно натянув свой край одеяла на голову, заканючил Антон. Особой надежды на чудесное избавление от соседа он не питал, но попробовать стоило, вдруг прокатит.  
Одеяло потянулось из рук, а потом резко спикировало прямо на голову.  
— Завтрак пропустишь. Потом кормить будут только в самолёте. Вставай. — Если Попов не был демоном, то хуй знает кем он вообще был. Антон уселся в постели и недовольно воззрился на пустое место — Арса в номере уже не было. Тем лучше.  
Он встал, размял конечности и поплёлся в ванную почистить зубы и почекать ленту — мало ли что-нибудь интересное.  
В сообщениях от Серёжи царила всё та же странная тишина, галочки были серыми — доставлено, но не прочитано. Шаст нахмурился и, водя щёткой во рту, набрал Лазарева.  
Тишина сменилась механическим голосом: _Аппарат абонента выключен или находится..._ Слушать дальше не было смысла. В груди неприятно похолодело. Антон написал пару нейтральных сообщений, пошутил на тему того, что молчание его пугает, как ягнёнка, видимо, сцапав во сне что-то от Попова и, одевшись, спустился к завтраку.  
В холле, находящемся рядом с рестораном, работал телевизор и, проходя мимо, Антон невольно завис, уставившись в экран, — кадры ДТП выглядели не слишком привлекательно, а всего через секунду он понял, почему завис — машина оказалась не просто смутно знакомой, он много раз сам сидел за её рулём.  
Корреспондент в студии продолжала:  
— Из-за дождя, обрушившегося минувшим вечером на столицу, водитель такси, в котором по счастливой случайности не оказалось пассажиров, не смог справиться с управлением и на полной скорости протаранил автомобиль, за рулём которого находился певец Сергей Лазарев. Бригада скорой помощи, прибывшая на место происшествия, увезла обоих пострадавших. Жизни водителя ничего не угрожает, Сергей же находится в реанимации. Врачи оценивают его состояние как критическое и борются за его жизнь.  
Антон смотрел прямо перед собой, но уже не видел, как перешли к другим новостям, и не слышал, как его зовёт Оксана.  
Пока она настойчиво не потянула его за локоть.  
— Антон, ты белый совсем. Тебе плохо? Вызвать врача?  
Он перевёл взгляд на Окс и помотал головой — врач ему тут точно не помог бы. Вчера вечером Серёжа попал в аварию. Вчера вечером.  
Он посмотрел поверх Оксаниной головы, встретился взглядом с Поповым. Тот выглядел как обычно, чуть обеспокоенный его поведением.  
— Всё в порядке, — Шастун нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться. — Просто давление упало. Сейчас чаю попью и буду как новенький.

*

Весь день прошёл как в тумане. Как он отыграл концерт, Антон старался даже не думать. Самое паскудное было в том, что жизнь не давала поблажек. Он не мог отменить концерт, не мог подвести всех и вся и даже сказать ничего не мог — кто ему Серёга? Никто, в лучшем случае знакомый. Ну друг, о котором импровизаторы, его команда, почему-то не знали. Вот так сюрприз, блять!  
Так что, стиснув зубы и старательно гоня от себя все мысли, Шастун отыграл концерт. Он шутил, ходил по сцене и старательно вслушивался во всё, что происходило вокруг — нельзя было упустить мелочей, не запомнить, где и при каких обстоятельствах познакомились очередные женатые. Нельзя было упасть, когда Стас показывал, что и как делать, заставляя двухметровую «куклу» идти. Он говорил громко, шутил хлёстко и играл себя настоящего. Смахивал чёлку на бок, тряс браслетами, снова и снова прикладывался к бутылке с водой. И на вопросы Попова, на его взгляды только мотал головой — Арс наверняка догадался, но не понимал причины. И не надо, этого только и не хватало.  
После первого концерта они отыграли ещё один. Попов не лез с расспросами, а Позу хватило ёмкого «потом расскажу», чтобы оставить в покое. Стас, конечно, доёбывался до талого, но даже он со временем отстал. Постепенно новость дошла до всех — как обычно, нашёл её Позов, поделился со всеми и даже пост написал в свой телеграм-канал. Конечно, сука, на волне всего интересного. Как же не написать, когда знакомый в такую историю вляпался. Собственно, от Димы же Антон и узнал, что состояние стабилизировалось и жизни певца ничего не угрожает. Самому лезть в сводки новостей было не просто страшно, очково до паралича. Вместо тупых видосов на Ютубе Антон просто пялился в экран на доставленные, но не прочитанные сообщения и старался не нагнетать. Получалось хуёво.  
Время же, как нарочно, тянулось, как остывающий сыр на пицце, так же бестолково и даже противно. Но концерты были отыграны, вещи собраны, а свой билет Антон поменял на вечерний, не пожелав остаться.  
— Перелёт займёт в полтора раза больше времени. Ты почти ничего не выиграешь. — Собранная, как и всегда, Оксана стояла рядом у стойки регистрации и держала в руках его документы. Менеджер до мозга костей, она оставила Шеминова с парнями, а сама помчалась вместе с Антоном на такси в ночь, чтобы помочь уладить все вопросы с билетами. Как будто он сам бы не справился. Это было неприятно признавать, но, скорее всего, не справился бы. — Мне-то ты можешь сказать, что такого в Москве, что ты не можешь остаться тут на ночь? Антон?  
— Окс, не в этот раз. Давай так, если не выгорит, я тебе всё расскажу. А если выгорит, то нет, идёт?  
— Сомнительная сделка, — нахмурилась Суркова, но спорить не стала. Билет им поменяли и, проводив Антона до посадки, Оксана только помахала ему рукой. И, кажется, пожелала удачи одними губами, он не особо разобрал.

Лететь предстояло слишком долго и, несмотря на нервы, вырубился Шастун сразу же, как разрешили расстегнуть ремни — так и время быстрее проходило, и от волнения не приходилось лезть на стену.

Как ни странно, за всё время ему не приснился ни один сон, хотя обычно в самолётах какая только дичь все лезла в голову.

Когда он проснулся, в иллюминаторе уже виднелись знакомые очертания — Москва, широко раскинувшись, сонно мигала мириадами огней, не засыпающая никогда, огромная, такая желанная сейчас.

Сразу после посадки, пользуясь почти полным отсутствием багажа, Антон заказал такси и поехал к себе — переодеться и привести себя в номинальное подобие порядка стоило хотя бы из соображений приличий. К тому же приёмный покой едва ли откроется в семь утра.  
Без пробок ехать было сплошным удовольствием — офисный планктон ещё завтракал, растыканный в узкие соты высоток, и не успел выкатиться на дороги, а фуры уже разъехались.  
Столица, залитая солнцем как румянцем, игриво поглядывала приоткрытыми окнами магазинов, щурилась рольставнями, приглашая заглянуть чуть позже. Спальный район выглядел на удивление знакомо и так по-другому, что хотелось выть. Без Серёжи этот город стал бы совсем другим. Каким — думать не хотелось, и Антон старательно отвлекался на всё, на что только мог. Он со скрипом вспомнил, что порода собаки, которую выгуливала какая-то девушка, называется бигль, и что она охотничья. Это помогало, но слабо. Мысли всё равно сворачивали к больнице. В новостях было что-то о том, в какой именно находится Серёжа, и попасть туда наверняка будет непросто, ещё и фанаты заполонили всё, дежуря у дверей в надежде на свежую информацию.  
Оставалось надеяться, что ослеплённые горем люди не заметят двухметрового парня, настойчиво пробирающегося в палату к певцу.

За поворотом показалась знакомая высотка. Водила вышел, нажал на кнопку, вызывая диспетчера, чтобы их пропустили на территорию, и у Антона что-то внутри лопнуло, разлилось горячим — что если это конец? Что если он не выкарабкается? В горле встал ком, а руки задрожали, но он отогнал эти мысли — раскисать было рано. Если всё так и случится, намотать сопли на кулак он успеет. А пока стоило решить насущные проблемы.

Расплатившись, на подгибающихся ногах Антон кое-как добрался до своей квартиры. Он проклял всё: чёртов лифт, слишком медленно тащившийся сначала вниз, потом вверх, замок, не желающий так просто открыться, сраную дверь, едва не прищемившую палец.  
Оказавшись в квартире, он немного успокоился, уже прикидывая план действий — это помогало не сойти с ума, да и в целом могло пригодиться в любой момент.

Одевшись как можно неприметнее, насколько в целом можно быть неприметным при его-то росте, Шастун отправился в больницу. Купил по дороге цветы и фрукты, озадачился бахилами и ступил под своды одной из лучших городских больниц Москвы. Чтобы в неравной схватке с медсестрой из регистратуры пасть.  
— Не пущу. Хоть папа Римский, не могу, понимаете?  
— Девушка, милая, ну как же так. Я же вам объясняю, Сергей мой друг. Мне очень надо к нему попасть.  
— Молодой человек, — в тон ему произнесла она, — я всё понимаю. Но если вы ему не муж, а я что-то печати в паспорте не наблюдаю, и не брат, а фамилии у вас разные, то прошу на выход. Цветы и фрукты я могу передать и сказать, что вы заходили, как только в себя придёт. А пустить не могу.  
— Да что ж это за правила такие?! — Шастун почувствовал, как закипает, но старательно понизил голос, чтобы не сорваться на крик. — Вы же наверняка меня узнали и понимаете, что я тут не из любопытства.  
— Узнала, но ничего не могу сделать. Семья и родственники. Он после реанимации, никаких друзей, даже самых близких, не пускают. Если вы не родственник, вы не можете его навестить. Будь вы хоть президент. Мне жаль. Что-нибудь передать?  
— Скажите, пожалуйста, чтобы выздоравливал, — тихо произнёс Антон и положил на стойку пакет с фруктами.  
Он не был ни мужем, ни братом, но был любимым и любящим человеком. Тем, кто остался за бортом тупорылой системы тупорылых законов.  
Антон вышел на крыльцо, отошёл немного и, облокотившись о стену чуть пониже знака «место для курения», закурил.  
В больничном сквере было до противного тихо. Захотелось простого человеческого «кому-нибудь рассказать», но он даже матери не говорил о Серёже, не то что друзьям или коллегам. Ничего не оставалось, кроме ожидания. Тупого, гнетущего, бесчеловечного.

*

Он дотянулся, нажал пальцами на кран, закрыл воду и медленно опустил ногу в ванную. Здесь было тепло и спокойно, а мысли отходили на второй план.  
Ещё днём он сделал невероятное, спасибо Оксане, позвонил Валентине Викторовне и, объяснив кто он такой и наврав, что близкий друг её сына, узнал, что с Серёжей всё в порядке и к нему со дня на день начнут пускать. Вроде, даже список какой-то будет, потому что количество визитёров должно быть строго ограничено. Женщина говорила устало и как-то отрепетировано и, кажется, не особенно поверила в дружбу сына с неким Антоном Шастуном, но последнего это не особенно волновало — если Сергею не отбило память, он включит его в список посетителей, и они смогут, наконец-то, увидеться.  
Шастун прикрыл глаза и сполз в ванной ещё ниже. Из горячей воды высунулись колени. Даже такая огромная ванна не была рассчитала на его габариты. По размеру Антону были только бассейны. «Вот выпишут Серёжу, — думал Шаст, — куплю билеты нам на Мальдивы и уедем отсюда отдыхать. Прожаримся на солнышке, погуляем».  
На полу завибрировал телефон.  
Антон дотянулся и едва не захлебнулся от неожиданности — на дисплее светилось сообщение от Серёжи. Он улыбался с фотографии, а под аватаркой из Вацапа появлялся и появлялся текст. Пришёл в себя, нашёл в себе силы. Живой, любимый!  
Антон выскочил из ванной, наскоро вытерся и прочитал сообщения.

«_Привет. Только увидел, извини._

_Наверное, ты волновался. Прости, я не хотел._

_Сам не понимаю как это получилось. Ты приедешь?_

_Я скучаю._»

«_Я тоже скучаю. Безумно_» — отправил Антон. Сердце билось где-то в горле, а глаза защипало. Впервые с тех пор, как он узнал об аварии.

*

Больничные протоколы раздражали до зубного скрежета, а номера всяких отделов, от заведующего отделением до дежурной медсестры, казалось, въелись в память. К Серёже не пускали, даже невзирая на обещанный список, мотивируя это заботой о пациенте.  
Антон порой ловил себя на том, что ходит кругами по квартире и просто пялится перед собой, ничего не замечая. Время противно тянулось, тянуло из него все силы, не давая продуктивно работать.  
Он оброс щетиной, ещё сильнее похудел и выглядел, как взъерошенный воробей, у которого только что отняли корку хлеба. Сделав очередной круг по комнате, Шаст остановился напротив зеркала, посмотрел на себя и невесело усмехнулся. Таким он Серёже точно не понравится. Он слабо улыбнулся и пошёл одеваться. Стоило привести себя в порядок — новость о том, что палата Лазарева открыта для посетителей могла появиться в любой момент.

В парикмахерской ему предложили чай и кофе на выбор, а девушка, подошедшая стричь и брить, больше походила на звезду из зарубежного сериала, чем на мастера. Она обворожительно улыбнулась и накрыла его тёмной тканью с какими-то созвездиями. Вероятно, чтобы клиенту было не так скучно в процессе и он мог бы поразглядывать что-то кроме своей унылой рожи.  
— Тяжёлый день? — удивительно низким для такой нимфы голосом осведомилась мастер и провела рукой по волосам. То ли проверяя насколько Шастун позволил себе зарасти, то ли примеряясь к окружности работы.  
— Тяжёлые грёбаные две недели, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ. В конце концов, с парикмахерами и барменами чаще всего ведь и делятся своими историями. Ей явно не привыкать, а ему станет легче, как знать.  
— О, сочувствую вам. Думаю, всё наладится. Рано или поздно точно. По-другому просто не может быть, — она произнесла это на удивление уверенно, и Шастун впервые за долгое время позволил себе чуть расслабиться.  
— Если вы так говорите, я готов поверить.  
— Виски как сделать?  
— Прострелить, — не стал он особо оригинальничать. — А если серьёзно, то просто уберите всё с висков и сделайте покороче. Может, я помоложе выглядеть стану.  
— Хорошо.

В итоге, выглядеть он действительно стал моложе и свежее, причём едва ли не на десяток лет. Удивительно, но разговор с Викой, оказалось, что имя у неё вполне обычное, подействовал каким-то волшебным образом. И она, кажется, догадалась, что «девушка, попавшая в аварию» не совсем девушка. К невесте бы пустили, а он был лишён даже такого статуса и всё, что мог — уныло ждать.  
Она говорила легко и спокойно, стригла его, шутила и много улыбалась, а потом как-то легко и свободно перешла на свою жизнь и оказалось, что она вот уже два года живёт со своей девушкой и сегодня готовит ей сюрприз. Шастуну даже показалось, что Вика ждёт ответного шага и от него, такого же признания, рыбак же рыбака, но он малодушно смолчал. Не стал признаваться во лжи, всё так же рассказывая про девушку. Руки которой были в обхвате шире, чем его ноги.

Когда вышел на улицу, против ожиданий, Москва, слезам не веря, тихонько всхлипывала мелким дождиком. Это больше походило на знакомую Питерскую морось, чем на стоящий малейшего внимания дождь, и Шастуну стало совсем не по себе. Вспомнился долгий апрель прошлого года, поделённый между двумя столицами, казалось, поровну. Тогда, уже встречаясь с Серёжей, Антон часто уезжал в Питер «по делам». На деле он катался туда только чтобы встретиться с Арсом на его территории. Там, где Попову было бы комфортно и где не было нужды разъезжаться по разным квартирам — Арсений как настоящий хороший человек, не обременённый семьёй, предлагал каждый раз переночевать у него. А потом в жёлтом свете ночника смотрел внимательно на худые Антоновы плечи, на впалый живот и, протянув очередную простынь, молча уходил. Каждый раз Шаст думал, что вот сегодня надо взять всё в свои руки, пойти туда, к нему, лечь рядом и обо всём поговорить. Но каждый раз он вместо этого стелил себе на диване, заворачивался в тонкое, но тёплое одеяло и смотрел в окно на мрачное небо, ощущая себя распоследним имбецилом. Потом прощался с утра с Поповым — хоть изначально приезжал на пару дней, не выдерживал и одной ночи. Бежал обратно в Москву, чтобы окунуться в простую и понятную свою жизнь. С тёплым взглядом карих глаз, с ласковыми словами, сказанными громким горячим шёпотом куда-то в ключицы.  
Они, такие не похожие и при этом оба такие любимые, что становилось странно и страшно немного. Казалось, что этого слишком много, что всё это нереально. И если подумать, реален был только Серёжа. Арсений то ли водил за нос, то ли сам себе не признавался, проживая какую-то параллельную жизнь в своей голове.  
Антон остановился. В груди пекло, а голова немного кружилась. Врагу бы не пожелал оказаться в таком положении. Он огляделся и, махнув рукой, перешёл дорогу — на той стороне был цветочный магазин.

Внутри приятная прохлада оказалась насквозь пропитана запахом роз. Красивые, с изящными бутонами, они наивно тянулись к искусственному свету, будто ещё не понимая, что не вернутся к корням. Он осмотрелся. Кроме роз, легко узнаваемых, тут была ещё масса самых разных цветов, но искал Антон определённые. И увидев, выдохнул. Обернулся к продавщице, показал рукой.  
— Я возьму вот эти, белые. Сможете сделать букет?  
— Конечно. Каллы — отличный выбор. Чем украсить?  
— Придумайте что-нибудь, мне в больницу везти. Хочу, чтобы было красиво.  
То, что к Серёже не пускали, вовсе не означало, что ему ничего нельзя было передать. Антон уже отправил фрукты несколько раз, пока не получил сообщение о том, что столько сладкого Лазареву просто нельзя. Серёжа тогда отшутился, что не влезет в любимые штаны, и Шаст перестал. Эти цветы он собирался привезти лично, не всё же курьеров обременять. Да и всё равно будет хоть чуть ближе. Если позвонить, то Лазарев выглянет в окно и помашет — пока ему не позволяют много ходить и волноваться.  
Букет девушка завернула на удивление быстро, оформив его какими-то зелёными ветками, подчёркивающими благородство белых цветов. Антон кивнул, слушая фоново что-то о счастливом браке, символом которого являлись каллы, и укреплении иммунитета, расплатился и вышел на улицу. Вызвал себе такси и, пока было время, закурил.  
Наверное, ехать прямо вот так, даже не переодевшись, было странно. Он осмотрел себя — цветастые кроссовки, джинсы, оранжевая толстовка. Не самый праздничный вид. Шастун нахмурился размышляя, когда рядом с ним затормозила знакомая машина, мигая аварийками. С пассажирской стороны открылось окно и в нём показалось довольное лицо Попова.  
— Подбросить?  
Антон чуть сигарету не схавал от неожиданности. Подбирать слова, когда Арс вот так широко улыбался было сложно, так что он просто кивнул и, выбросив окурок, сел на переднее сиденье.  
— Ты как тут оказался? — магия магией, но Шастун не верил в совпадения и прочую чушь, о которой, впрочем, частенько читал в тех же фанфиках.  
— Если скажу, что следил за тобой, ты не поверишь, — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, спокойно проговорил Арсений, — если скажу, что случайно, ты тоже поверишь едва ли. Так не всё ли равно, как я тут оказался? Слышал, если всё равно куда идти, то можно идти совершенно куда угодно. Всё равно куда-нибудь да придёшь***, вот и у меня так же.  
Шастун нахмурился. Вечно с Поповым так — или сам скажет, или идите на хуй.  
— Какой роскошный букет. Это мне? — полушутя-полусерьёзно поинтересовался Арсений, и Антон почувствовал какое-то странное облегчение. Тема для разговора, который он пытался начать бессчётное число раз, подвернулась сама собой.  
— Нет, это моему партнёру. Отвези меня в больницу, пожалуйста. — Ни тянуть, ни юлить Шастун не стал — ни к чему. Лучше уж сразу рубануть с плеча, а потом будь что будет. Каким бы дураком ни прикидывался Арс, на деле он был умным и проницательным. И слово «партнёр» Антон подобрал нарочно, прекрасно зная, кого так называют обычно, если речь не о бизнесе.  
Улыбка на лице Попова дрогнула, но не исчезла. Она стала какой-то пластиковой, с характерным, казалось, запахом. Он поинтересовался, какой у больницы адрес, и повёл машину в ту сторону.  
Не глядя на Антона, Арсений вёл молча, забыв, кажется, включить музыку. Сжал руль так сильно, словно уже не машину держал на дороге, а сам пытался удержаться хоть за что-то, остаться в реальности.  
И если раньше Шастун испугался бы подобной реакции, то сейчас она была на удивление неприятна по другой причине — потому что Антон не хотел сделать больно, но сделал, кажется. С одной стороны, Попов, конечно, был тем, кто водил его на слишком коротком, душащем поводке, не подпуская ближе, не позволяя лизнуть в лицо, но порой протягивая руки, чтобы всё же почесать, как шелудивого пса, которого просто жалко. С другой, Шаст так привык любить его, что отказаться от этого вот так разом оказалось попросту немыслимо. Он заговорил о погоде и о прошедших днях, когда они не виделись, рассчитывая хоть немного разрядить обстановку, но Арс улыбался натянуто и над шутками смеялся не сразу, как будто решая, должно ему быть смешно или нет.

***

По полу прошлёпал Никита и тут же рухнул в ногах. Шурша одеялом, подполз ближе, улёгся сверху, придавил собой. Маленький, тёплый.  
— Доброе утро? — сонно поинтересовался Сергей и перевернулся на бок нарочито медленно, давая телу прийти в себя. Пока он ещё опасался резких движений. Сын устроился удобнее, идеально поместившись рядом, прижался горячим боком и широко улыбнулся. Светлый, растёпанный, он выглядел вполне довольным.  
— Доброе. Я кушать хочу, — явно улыбаясь, пробормотал Никитос. — Папа, когда мы завтракать будем?  
— Беги на кухню, я сейчас тебя покормлю. Давай. — Лазарев погладил ребёнка по тёплой спине, фоново отметил, что футболку он снял и теперь бегал, видимо, в одних домашних шортах. Сын завозился, сполз вниз, стянув за собой и добрую часть одеяла, а после убежал, всё так же грохоча пятками. Такой маленький, а столько шума. Сергей перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Вставать не хотелось, но и заставлять Никиту ждать было не самой лучшей идеей, так что пришлось подняться.  
Он повернулся и замер. На второй подушке, обычно пустой, лежал Антон. Раскрасневшийся со сна, слегка помятый и взъерошенный. Он обнимал подушку обеими руками и, кажется, что-то тихонько шептал, едва шевеля губами. Лазарев погладил его по горячему тощему плечу, подтянул одеяло и слез с кровати — если не накормить Никитоса, он поднимет на уши всех, а Шастун любит поспать.  
Он вышел из комнаты и отправился кормить сына. Прошёл мимо сложенного дивана, сейчас стоящего как-то даже сиротливо, и широко улыбнулся. Прекрасное начало дня.

Твоя любовь издавала звуки  
Похожие на шум океана  
Твоя любовь подавала руки  
Чтобы залечивать ими раны.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Таланты и покойники" — «Таланты и покойники» — спектакль Театра имени Пушкина по единственной пьесе Марка Твена «Жив или мертв». Первая в России постановка этого произведения. Премьера состоялась 11 мая 2012 года. Исполнитель главной роли — актёр и певец Сергей Лазарев — за свою работу в спектакле «Таланты и покойники» был удостоен премии «Звезда Театрала».  
** Том Холланд — То́мас Стэ́нли Хо́лланд — британский актёр и танцор. Приобрёл широкую известность, исполнив роль Человека-паука в кинематографической вселенной Marvel.  
*** если всё равно куда идти, то можно идти совершенно куда угодно. Всё равно куда-нибудь да придёшь — вольная цитата слов Чеширского кота из книги Льюисса Кэррола «Алиса в Стране Чудес».


End file.
